Of Pot Pancakes and Drunken Rambles
by Raven N' Kitten
Summary: Pot pancakes and drink were never meant to mix. Alex's party takes a turn for the worse, or is it the better, when some secrets are revealed. Co-Written by kittenstanley & OnTheWingsOfRavens, further summary inside. Contains Cherik, Hank/OC & Alex/Sean
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy all, Raven and Kitten here, ready to bring you some hopefully epic X-Men fics! We're a collaboration team, consisting of kittenstanley and OnTheWingsofRavens, this being our very first story together! It's set after the destruction of the CIA building, at the mansion before Cuba and is slightly AU in the fact that Angel stays. However, Darwin still dies. Contains pairings of Alex/Sean, Charles/Erik and Hank/OC, some chapters will be song-fics. (:**

**A lot of warnings for this one! Deep breath! Warnings for slash, alcohol + drug use, sexual references + some mild sexual content and some mildly strong language. You know, our usual fare (;**

**Disclaimer: Kitten and Raven do not own XMFC, though they wish they did! They spend their days dreaming of huggling the cast and thinking up new scenarios to drop the characters into! (Basically, we're fangirls ;D )**

**Reviews are very much appreciated and welcomed; we would love to hear your thoughts!**

**XXX Raven and Kitten**

**This chapter written by Raven**

* * *

><p>"Uh, Sean? What exactly is that?" Alex strolled into the kitchen, sniffing doubtfully at the rather appetizing smells rising from the pan. Was Sean actually <em>cooking? <em>It appeared so. Sneaking up behind the ginger, Alex slowly slid his hands around the sonic screamer's waist, resting his head on his shoulder and nuzzling the teen's curls, breathing in deeply.

"What's this then? You making me a special birthday treat?"

Sean grinned, turning his head slightly to allow Alex to plant a kiss on his cheek whilst chuckling. He turned back to the pan.

"Sort of," he smirked, staring avidly at the slightly smoking pile of batter, mouthing a countdown. "One!" he exclaimed and jerked the pan upwards, causing the contents to flip upwards before spiralling gracefully back to earth to be caught in the pan. Sean shot a a crooked smile towards Alex who had been watching with a raised eyebrow, nudging the blonde playfully.

"You were expecting me to drop it, weren't you?" he teased. "Go on; admit it!" He tipped the golden brown oval out of the pan and onto a plate, offering it towards Alex. "Pancake?" he asked innocently.

Alex surveyed it doubtfully, giving it a thoughtful prod then leaning in closer with narrowed eyes as he spotted suspicious speckles dotting the surface. "Sean, what have you put in this?" he quizzed, pushing the plate away despite the sugary scent wafting temptingly into his nostrils, a scent that was somewhat sweeter than it should have been...

Sean shrugged, leaving the plate sitting on the bunker as he disintangled himself from Alex's arms and walked over to place the lid on a box of simliar pancakes, still steaming. "For tonight." he explained. "After all, the birthday boy needs to celebrate, doesn't he!" His face suddenly darkened, a strange expression taking hold. "Cause God knows we've had precious little to celebrate about lately. But hey, ignore me! It's your birthday; I shouldn't be depressing you!"

Alex remained silent, staring at the floor as he chewed on his lip. "I miss Darwin." he admitted softly. "It doesn't seem right to be celebrating when...when he's dead." At that point, he abruptly choked up and Sean found himself rushing forward to hug his lover, holding him tightly.

"Hey, come on." he soothed. "It'll be fine! All you need is some good drink, a few laughs and a few of my delicious pancakes and you'll be right as rain! Yeah?" Smiling, he slowly trailed a finger along Alex's jawline, causing the younger boy to squirm and giggle, trying to pull away from Sean's tickling fingers but being held firmly in place, shrieking as the sonic screamer moved his touch downwards until he was stroking that tender spot just above Alex's collarbone, the place that always made the energy blaster putty beneath his hands whenever they were in bed. Laughing, the pair moved closer together, capturing each others lips in a passionate kiss, twining around each other like too parts of a whole. Sean was covered in bits of excess batter and what looked suspiciously like weed but Alex didn't mind, feeling himself get turned on as the ginger deepened the kiss, biting at his bottom lip to ask for entry which he was quickly granted. Abruptly, the kiss was pulled away, leaving Sean frowning in disappointment, attempting to pick up where they left off but stopped by Alex's soft finger against his mouth.

"I think I heard someone," he murmured, cocking his head to one side. From the hall came the sounds of footsteps and someone whistling rather tunelessly; the pair quickly sprang apart, sorting their mussed up hair and pretending to be cleaning up the mess. The door creaked open, Charles poking his head in.

"Oh, hello you two." he said pleasantly, looking around the kitchen in surprise. "Just what have you been doing? You do know I like my kitchen to remain intact."

Sean grinned brightly, holding up the box for inspection. "I made pancakes!" he declared proudly. "For tonight!"

Charles looked confused. "Pancakes for a party?" He gave a sudden shrug. "OK, whatever floats your boat. Er, you wouldn't happen to have seen Erik, would you?"

The two boys looked at each other, a rather sheepish expression crossing their faces. They had been a little bit too preoccupied to bother about where the metal-bender may or may not be.

"Try the lab." Sean suggested, running his tongue across his lips and enjoying how Alex immediately focused on him, desperately trying to look back at Charles but unable to tear his eyes away from Sean. "He's maybe in there helping Hank and Lucy. Or go ask Raven. They seem joined at the hip at times..."

Charles was glancing between them questioningly, eyes narrowed. "OK. Well, thank you. I'll leave you to your cleaning then." With one last puzzled glance, he shut the door and Alex breathed out a sigh of relief before stiffening again as Lucy entered, sniffing hopefully.

"Do I smell pancakes?" she asked curiously, licking her lips. Sean grinned.

"Sure do. Any luck with Hank?" He knew of the troubles Lucy was having with trying to get Hank to tear himself away from his research long enough to notice her and could sympathise. Thr girl shrugged, her expression frustrated.

"That boy is an unbreakable wall of obliviousness." she huffed angrily before smiling again. "Well, I'll leave you two to your pancakes!" With a little wave, she turned and made for the door before stopping, a knowing look on her face. "You remember he can read minds, right?" She disappeared out the door, leaving both boys puzzled.

"That was close." Alex said nervously, brushing a smudge of flour from his shirt with a sheepish smile. Sean rolled his eyes and abruptly pushed Alex from him, turning away with a huff of annoyance and leaving the blonde staring at him in confusion.

"I'm fed up of this, Alex," Sean sighed, running his hands through his hair in exasperation. "Can't you just act normally for once?"

"What did I do?" Alex's face was bewildered as he watched the sonic screamer prowl around the kitchen angrily, clashing and banging plates and pans as he hurled them into the sink. Sean didn't so much as acknowledge his question, visciously turning on the tap and staring at the stream of water as if it had personally offended him.

"Why do you keep hiding?" he demanded furiously. "Am I that embarrassing or something? Am I not good enough to be seen with in public; is that why you never let any of the others see us together? Cause this relationship, man? It's not exactly giving me the most encouraging of vibes!"

"Wha...?"

"Can't we just get it over with and come out? Rather than running around behind everyone's backs like some mutant version of Romeo and Juliet? I mean, come on! Nobody's gonna mind, not here! We're safe; we're _fine!_ No one's gonna judge us or make fun of us; they'll understand! Please, Alex! If you really love me then do this for me! I don't want to keep on hiding!"

Alex looked shell-shocked, standing there gaping like a goldfish, completely lost for words.

"I'm...I'm not ready." he finally protested weakly and Sean shot him a dirty look before stalking out of the room, the door slamming behind him. "Sean!"

Slumping against the worktop, Alex buried his head in his hands and groaned before staring round the kitchen with a frown, realising that not only had he pissed off his lover but he also now had clean _this _mess up as well. Sadly, he gazed at the pancake Sean had left out for him before shrugging in a '_what the hell' _manner and picking it up, taking a thoughful bite, sighing when the smoky sweet taste of marijuana exploded against his tongue. Just as he'd thought; bloody _pot pancakes. _With another sigh, he finished the sweet confection, licking his fingers in appreciation. Hell, the way things were looking, he needed to unwind a bit. And anyway, what harm could it do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by Kitten! Hey that rhymed!**

* * *

><p>Lucy left her room, ready to work on Raven's serum. Her long brown hair was pulled out of her face and her mid-length blue dress was covered by her long lab coat. She shuffled down the large hallway, passing Raven and Angel, who were laughing about something on the television. She gave a small wave and entered the lab.<p>

"Hello, Lucy." Hank said looking up from his microscope.

"Hello, Hank." She blushed as her accent took over her words. "How's the serum going?"

"Um, good. Can you hand me the byzanto-' He saw her eyes go blank as he said it. "The blue vial."

"'Ere you go." She handed him the vial.

'Thank you." He slowly poured the vial on to a little bit of Raven's blood. "Your accent is very soothing. I don't meet very many English people."

"I've never been called soothing before." She smirked. "Charming, devious, gorgeous," She joked. "But never soothing."

"Well, your voice is soothing." He said, staring at the sample. Lucy could tell he wasn't interested in the conversation.

"So, uh, what are we doing today?" She sat down on the stool next to him.

"We have a lot of work to do today if we want to finish this." Hank said.

"Um, so Alex is having a party tonight." She laughed nervously. "Would you like to come with me?"

"I've got too much work to do." He said.

"Oh. It's alright." Her face fell. "I have to go."

"Just be back soon." He said, not looking up from his work.

"Will do." She said through gritted teeth as she stormed out of the room.

She stomped throughout the halls muttering things like: "Bloody boys." "Stupid Science." And "Mum was right." Until she stumbled upon the kitchen. She saw Charles leaving abruptly and Sean and Alex looking a little shaken. But the thing she noticed the most was the smell.

"Do I smell pancakes?" She headed towards them.

"Sure do." Sean smiled. "Any luck with Hank?"

"That boy is an unbreakable wall of obliviousness." She sighed. "Well I'll leave you two to your pancakes." She turned around but quickly looked back. "You know he can read minds, right?" and with that, she left them and went back to the lab. On her way she saw Erik and Raven, talking about something inaudible. She shrugged and continued on her path. When she finally made it back to the lab, she saw Charles and Hank chatting about something.

"Where have you been?" Hank asked as she walked in.

"All over." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, there you are Lucy! Have you seen Erik?" Charles seemed frantic.

"Yes sir, he's downstairs with Raven."

"Thank you very much." He left the room. It became quiet for a few minutes.

"So are you sure you can't come to the party?" She sat next to him. "They'll have pancakes."

"That sounds tempting, but I need to work."

"For the love of god, Hank! Why can't you just have some fun for once?" She was annoyed.

"Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"Because you need to get out of this lab!" she lied, what she longed to say was along the lines of '_Because I need a date,_ or_ 'because I'm in love with you' _or even '_I don't want to eat pancakes alone._'

"You can go by yourself; I am quite happy where I am."

"Fine!" She stormed off for the second time that day.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**This was written by both of us! Hope you guys enjoy!**

As it is, Alex quickly finds out just how much harm pot pancakes can do, round about when he's started on his third, or maybe fourth one. Of course, by that point, he was beyond caring about how he was acting, floating on the wonderful clouds of marijuana calm where everything either makes perfect sense or is too far away to be of any bother. It helps that Sean is actually pretty good at cooking...Sean. Alex was aware that he should probably go and find the sonic screamer and apologize for earlier but, truth be told, he can't really be bothered. He's quite happy where he is, sprawled out on a sofa, doing nothing more exerting than staring at the ceiling and musing. He _likes _being alone; it gives him the time to think, to get his run-away thoughts in order when life gets too stressful. Like it is now.

Honestly; what was up with Sean? They've got a possible war on their hands, Darwin's dead, Angel's ran off with Shaw and all Sean's concerned about is them telling the others about their...relationship. It's not that he's embarrassed or anything, it's just he doesn't like having people constantly scrutinizing him, whispering behind his back, pointing fingers. And he's worried that once the others find out, they'll try to warn Sean away from him. _Stay away from the delinquent. He'll only lead you astray. You can do better that _that_._

Alex huffed in annoyance, throwing a cushion angrily at the floor and rolling onto his stomach, turning his now melancholy gaze onto the carpet. Exhibit A of why he normally stays away from weed; the mood swings during which he can't keep a lid on his feelings and ends up vomiting his feelings everywhere and suffering the consequences of it later. He looked up in vague interest when the door opened, hoping that it was Sean but at the same time praying that it wasn't. It was Raven, he saw, and he slumped back onto the sofa, now busying himself with tracing a finger along the stitching, breathing in the scent of the fabric.

"Hey, Alex."

" 'Lo Raven."

Raven sat herself down on the couch opposite him, frowning at how he was acting. "What's up with you?"

He shrugged, raising himself up on his elbows and grinning widely at Raven. "Oh nothing. Just a little..." He made a few twisting hand gestures. "You know."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't know. Hang on," She took a suspicious sniff, wrinkling her nose. "Alex...have you been taking weed? God...I thought it was only Sean stupid enough to fry his brain with that stuff. He's a bad influence on you."

Alex shot up, staring wide-eyed at Raven, probably wearing the latest in 'rabbit caught in the headlights' expressions. "What do you mean?" he asked shakily and Raven tilted her head to one side, making a face at his reaction.

"Well, I'm meaning you two seem like pretty close friends. Are you just acting like cause of the weed or is there something going on here that I don't know about?"

"No, no! Everything's fine; just ignore me!" He stood up, ignoring his stiff limbs' protests and took a step forward to promptly trip over the rug, ending up on a heap on the floor, giggling for the sheer hell of it and earning himself a funny look from Raven.

"Are you alright? Just how much of that stuff did you take?" she asked in concern, walking over and offering him a hand up. He gave her an upside down attempt at a shrug, not knowing just how much weed Sean had used in the pancakes, still laughing.

"Uh, maybe I should go get Charles or Erik? You don't look too good..."

"Nah, I'm fine! See!" He did a little lop-sided dance to prove it, ending up on the sofa again for his troubles. "Just peachy!" He tippped sideways and giggled, chuckling like the world in general was just the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

"Right. That's it; I'm getting Charles."

"No! Please don't!" Alex whined, all but clutching at Raven, performing his best puppy dog eyes. "He'll kill me! _Then _he'll start moaning about how immature I am for getting completely and utterly stoned before the party and then he'll go and tell Sean off for giving me the stuff in the first place and then Sean will kill me!"

"Alex, you're rambling nonsense! For all I know, you could be having some weird reaction or something!"

"Not Charles!"

"OK, OK." Raven raised her hands reassuringly, pulling her jumper free of the blonde's grip. "I won't fetch Charles but I _will _get Erik! He'll probably be a little more relaxed about it all. Can I leave you on your own while I find him or shall I call for one of the others to get him?"

"Me fine! Won't go anywhere, promise!"

"Yeah, well, I don't you could go far anyway." With that, Raven swept out the room, leaving him to sit and chuckle to himself, gradually slowing down until he stopped entirely and the black mood returned. Darn it...But boy, those pancakes were good.

~~~linebreak~~~

"Hank?" Lucy asked in the doorway of the lab.

"Yes, Lucy?" Hank sighed.

"I'm very sorry about my outburst earlier." She smiled. "So I brought pancakes." She held out two plates. "Apology pancakes."

"Come over here." He smiled and freed up some space for them to eat.

"Sean made them for the party." She said as she set the plates down.

"Sean made them?" Hank questioned.

"Yes. Sean is actually an excellent cook." She smiled, handing him a fork.

"What are these little specks?" Hank looked down at his pancake.

Lucy shrugged.

~~~linebreak~~~

Raven knocked tentatively on the door of the study before rolling her eyes and entering anyway. After all, this was her brother; he wouldn't mind. She jerked to a halt, mouth half open.

"Er, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Erik looked up from the novel he was reading, one hand continuing to card through Charles' dark wavy hair, the telepath sprawled out his lap.

"Not at all, Raven." Charles answered, cracking open one eye to gaze at her. "Is this by any chance something to do with Alex?"

"I told you not to read my mind!" Raven exclaimed in exasperation, folding her arms across her chest. Charles laughed.

"No, dear. I do believe that's his singing we can hear."

Brow wrinkled in puzzlement, Raven tipped her head before flushing as she heard the energy blaster's jovial tones echoing down the hall rather tunelessly. "Oh...He wasn't that bad when I left him!" she added defensively. "Uh, Erik? Would you be able to go and sort him out? He's acting pretty weird and I don't know how much stuff he's taken."

Charles sat up immediately at that, looking at his sister in concern. "What has he been taking?" he demanded.

"Uh, I think Sean gave him weed..."

"Oh god...just what we need." Charles moved as if to get up but Erik put a restraining hand across his chest, laying down his novel in the process.

"It's alright; I'll deal with it." he reassured. "And Sean as well, if you like. You just stay here and rest like I told you to earlier!"

"I'm not an invalid, Erik." Charles sighed, lying back down on the sofa and throwing an arm over his eyes. "It's just a headache; I told you I get them sometimes because of my ability."

"Whatever you say, _lab rat._ Why don't you just shut up and eat the pancakes I brought you?" Erik stood up in one fluid movement, stretching out cracks from his arms.

"No directions needed here," he grinned at Raven. "I don't think I'll have any bother finding him."

~~~linebreak~~~

"Those were _so_ good." Lucy giggled, putting emphasis on the word good.

"Is it hot in here? When did it get so cold?" Hank took off his jacket, then quickly pulled it back on.

"I wish we had more pancakes." She whined.

"You have a fun name to say. _Luuuuuuucccccceeeeyyyy_." He dragged out her name.

"Aw, thank you, lovely." She smiled. "Oh! You know who has a fun name? Moira. _Moooooooiiiiirrrraaaa._" She concentrated on the name.

"You just called me lovely." Hank blushed.

"Why wouldn't I? You are very lovely, Hank." She blushed in return.

Suddenly Hank leaned in without warning and kissed her passionately, his lips warm against her own, Delighted, Lucy pulled in closer so that their bodies were pressed together, reveling in the sugar sweet taste of Hank's tongue before groaning in disappointment as he pulled away.

"Hank, I have wanted to do that for a _loooooonnnngggg_ time." She giggled.

"Would you like to go to the party?"

"Really?"

"There are more pancakes down there."

"Oh, thank you, Hank." She sobbed. "I love those pancakes!"

~~~linebreak~~~

Alex was in mid-song when the door flew open and Erik strode in, an amused expression in place.

"Hey kid, I know it's your birthday and all but don't you think it's still a little too early for this sort of behaviour?"

Alex shrugged at him, shutting up and collapsing back down on the sofa where he smiled dreamily at the ceiling, still humming quietly.

"So where is it then?" All the metal bender got for his troubles was a quizzical look.

"The joint?" he prompted with a roll of his eyes. "If you think I'm letting you keep it when you're acting like this then you've got another thing coming!"

Alex ignored his question, instead saying rather randomly, "Sean makes good pancakes, you know. He's a good cook..."

"OK, whatever, kid. Where is Sean by the way?" Erik was trying very hard not to massage his temples in despair as the blonde gave him another shrug.

"Dunno; he stormed off from the kitchen. I think I upset him..." Alex looked up suddenly, expression slightly hurt. "Am I not good enough, Erik? Is that why he's never happy?"

The metal-bender was bewildered, not knowing what Alex was talking about. "Right, that's it. Hand over the joint now or I _will _fetch Charles!" Obviously, the boy wasn't in his right mind, a fact proven when he turned over and grinned happily at Erik, an abrupt change from his previous morose state of mind.

"Don't have a joint!" he declared, instead holding up a half eaten pancake. "Pot pancakes!" He took a happy bite out of the confection before frowning and jumping to his feet. "I'm gonna go get a drink! Of the alcoholic kind. Want any?"

When Erik remained silent, Alex took that as a no and bounded out of the room, still munching on his pancake. _Pot pancakes, _Erik thought with a groan, _seriously?_ Then, a rather horrifying thought crossed his mind. He had taken some pancakes to Charles, pancakes from the box in the kitchen which had already been surrounded by crumbs. And come to think of it, he was sure he had seen Lucy taking some down to the lab for herself and Hank. Oh god...This was going to be an utter nightmare.

_I just gave pot pancakes to a telepath, _Erik thought with a sigh, _a telepath who is excitably enough as it is..._ He sank down onto the couch, already considering the drink Alex had offered him. God, he was going to _kill _Sean when he got his hands on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Written by Raven. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

…**.**

It didn't take long for Alex to find the drink, Charles never being one for hiding the drink, even if there were teenagers in his house. Soon, Alex had a full glass of whiskey sitting in front of him, the amber liquid gleaming tentatively at him as he slowly reached for it. Somewhere in his mind, a small inner voice, most likely the sensible part of him, told him that it would be a bad idea to drink whilst high but he ignored it, shrugging a '_what the hell'. _He _needed _this. The whiskey slipped down like juice and he began to grin. _Now, _the fun could begin!

~~~linebreak~~~

Alex was in the lounge, setting up shot glasses when the others appeared, Raven and Angel stumbling in first. They already looked slightly worse for wear; clearly they had been at the pancakes too.

"Heya, Alex!" Angel giggled, collapsing onto a heap on the sofa and pulling Raven down with her, the blonde girl falling on top where she lay and laughed, clutching at her sides before heaving herself up onto her feet, gazing down at the glasses in interest.

"Ooo! What are you doing? Is that tequila?" Raven pointed excitedly at the bottle of clear liquer sitting beside the glassed, nearly bouncing in excitement. "I love tequila!"

"Got any vodka?" Angel asked, picking up a glass and twirling it through her fingers. "Or Sambuca. I can do a mean Flaming Sambuca!" She grinned mischeviously and spat out a gentle fireball into the glass, watching it burn brightly before fading. "So, where are the others? Or are we starting without them?"

Alex shrugged. "Dunno. Erik was here sometime ago but I remember something about him going to find Sean or something? Everything's kinda hazy...shouldn't have had so many of those pancakes."

Raven looked up in interest, tilting her head curiously. "What was wrong with the pancakes? Charles, Angel and I were eating them earlier; they tasted fine."

Alex snorted. "They were pot pancakes. And yeah, Sean's a good cook. And he's all mine."

There was silence, the two girls staring first at the blonde then at each other doubtfully, eyebrows slowly raising. Alex's hands flew to his mouth as he realised what he had said, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Uh, I meant...Oh, fuck this. I'm having a drink!" And with that, he poured out three measures, handed a glass to each of the girls and downed his in one go, wiping his mouth with a sigh. "Needs salt...Oh, and lemon. I'll go get some."

As he stood up and made for the door, he was almost bowled over by Hank, the scientist bouncing up and down like Alex had never seen him before, all but hanging off Lucy's arm.

"Hey, what's up with you, bozo?" he slurred, slapping the man on the shoulder as he passed. "Never seen you so relaxed!"

"Sean's pancakes!" Lucy tittered, fanning at herself slightly before spotting the shot glasses and practically levitating over to them, seating herself on the floor beside Angle and pleading a tequila off the winged girl. "I think there was something in them!"

"Ya think? Hey, it's gotta be said; my man can cook!" As the others guffawed in not quite comprehension, he strode through into the kitchen and walked into the unmovable wall that was Erik Lehnsherr's chest, the metal bender staring down at the energy blaster with a raised eyebrow.

"Weed and drink? Is that seriously the best combination?" Suddenly, his eyes widened in horror as he looked over Alex's shoulder where an excited voice was declaring, "Oh, is that tequila? I _love _tequila! Has anyone got any lemon?"

"Charles! Don't you dare!" Erik pushed past Alex, already sprinting for the lounge, but it was too late, the telepath being in the midst of downing a shot. Erik slumped, murmuring "Shit," under his breath. Looked like he was going to the only responsible adult at this party tonight.

~~~linebreak~~~

It didn't take long for the drinks to really start to flow, everyone laughing and joking, slowly loosening up. Raven kept snuggling up to Hank, whispering coyly in the scientist's ear whilst Lucy and Angel gazed at the pair jealously, the two girls united in their disappointment.

"It's disgusting, isn't it?" Angel mumbled, staring into her wine glass morosely. "One moment, she's laughing and joking with me, the next she's slobbering all over _him! _" She glanced sideways at Lucy, taking a swig of whatever alcohol was in her glass (she had lost track of what was being poured in long ago). "You like him, don't you?"

Tentatively, Lucy nodded, swirling her own glass. "Yeah, just like you like Raven."

Angel all but gaped at her. "You...you know?"

"Course. It's kinda hard to miss." Lucy smiled sadly. "But it seems like neither of us are wanted."

Angel smirked suddenly. "I've got an idea..." She whispered something in the other girl's ear. Lucy began to giggle.

At the other end of the room entirely, another event was taking place. Alex and Charles stared each other in the eye, each trying to outglare the other, two rows of full shot glasses lined up before them.

"On your marks," Moira whispered, holding back a hiccup as she spilt her drink all over the rug. "Oops. Right, get set!"

"I think this is a bad idea," Erik interrupted with, still sober despite the others' best efforts to change that. "Charles, you should know better." As usual, he was ignored.

"Aaaannndd...GO!"

In an amazing show of synchronised drinking, the two mutants began to down the shots without so much as taking a breath, gulping the burning tequila down like it was water, the sound of empty glasses dropping onto the table top echoing around the room. One hand raised in victory, Charles finished his last shot, slamming the glass down and roaring triumphantly whilst Erik rolled his eyes, wondering how the man was going to feel in the morning. However it was, it wasn't going to be as bad as Alex felt. The boy was drinking like he'd never seen alcohol in his life, downing it in large gulps before going back for more. Erik had the odd sense that Alex was trying to forget something...

He didn't know how right he was.

Hesitantly, Sean poked his head round the door, having finally worked up the courage to come after spending the first half hour crying onto Angel's shoulder and the rest of his time staring despondantly at his ceiling, wondering if he'd maybe ruined things permanently with Alex. An amused smile slid into place as he watched Raven suddenly back out of a cupboard, several tall long glasses clutched in her arms and skip over to where Charles and Alex had just finished a drinking contest overseen by Moira and Erik, happily holding them out for inspection.

"Look what I found!" she squealed, bouncing on the spot. "Yard of Ale glasses! Remember these?"

Charles' eyes lit up in much the same way that they had when he had first seen Cerebro; he reached out for a glass joyfully.

"Oh, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

He picked up two glasses, holding one out with a grin for Alex and said in what was supposed to be a solemn noble voice, "I hereby challenge you to the test of the Yard of Ale!" It was somewhat spoiled by his slightly giggly hiccuping.

"You are so on!" Alex answered and the pair clinked glasses, dashing off for the wine and followed by an excitedly clapping Raven and Moira, the two woman yelling their support. Erik remained where he stood, a sigh escaping his lips, and Sean sidled over to him, gently tapping him on the shoulder. The metal bender, unlike the room's other occupants, seemed sober.

"Hey, what you doing?"

"Debating over which of them is going to have the sorest head tomorrow." Erik answered honestly, head tilted to one side as they two mutants raised their now full glasses to each, tipping imaginary caps as the others surrounded them and began to cheer when they began to drink without stopping for breath, wine dripping down their chins. "My money's on Alex at the moment." This was said as the energy blaster in question finished his yard of 'ale' and laughed at Charles' shocked expression, wiping his mouth and grinning.

"Never seen you beat at your own game!" Raven chuckled, wrapping an arm round Alex's shoulder and smirking smugly at her brother before shrieking in shock as the blonde she was leaning on tipped sideways suddenly, crumpling to the floor where he lay and laughed, Raven sprawled on top of him, shifting into her natural blue form as she did so. A sudden mischevious look came over Alex's face and he suddenly pulled Raven's face to his, planting a smacker on her lips and causing her to titter.

"Someone's being a naughty boy!" she said with a meaningful look towards Sean. And that was what led them onto the Never Have I Ever game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Written by kitten. Song-fic to **_**kiss that grrl**_** by Kate Nash.**

…

"We should play never have I ever!" Raven said to the circle of mutants. They nodded in agreement. "I'll go first. Never have I ever…" Raven thought for a moment. "Kissed a girl!"

Sean, Alex, Erik, Charles, Angel, Hank, and surprisingly Moira all drank.

"Looks like I'm the only one."

_Am I invisible?_ Lucy thought.

"I'll go next!" Angel said. "Never have I ever gotten an A on a test."

Moira, Charles, Raven, Lucy, and Hank all drank.

"Looks like we're in the same boat." Raven looked at Hank. "Well Moira and Charles would be in that boat too. But they're good company."

"Am I bloody invisible?" Lucy screamed.

Raven gave her a dirty look while everyone else was a little startled by her outburst.

"You know what? I'm going next." Lucy said through gritted teeth then glared at Hank. "Never have I ever kissed someone and then ignored them for the rest of the night!"

Slowly Hank took a sip of his drink.

"Who's next?" Raven asked, brushing the incident off.

"Uh, I'll go. Never have I ever cheated on someone." Moira said.

Raven, Angel, Alex, and Sean drank. But Lucy ignored them. She couldn't help staring at Hank and Raven.

_**That girl is giving you the eye**_

_**And I, and I, and I don't like**_

_**It how she makes you laugh so much.**_

_**She's instantly more pretty and more interesting than me.**_

Raven would put her arm on Hank's shoulder and make him laugh, in no way that Lucy thought she ever could. Hank would look at Raven in a way he never looked at Lucy.

And Lucy hated it.

She had hardly said anything to Hank since he kissed her. The second they got to the party Raven stole him away. No 'Hey, can I borrow him for a minute?', or 'Do you mind?' not even a 'Hi Lucy how are you?' She had just ignored her!

_**She is thinking before she speaks.**_

_**She is not all red and angry**_

_**I bet she doesn't like to eat**_

_**I bet her feet don't even stink.**_

Lucy had the tendency to just blurt things out. For example, calling Hank lovely, pot pancakes were a part of it, but mostly Lucy blamed herself. If Lucy hadn't said that, she wouldn't be in this mess. But she was, and it was awful. And the worst part was that Raven was the one who was flirting with him.

Lucy and Raven didn't get along very well. In Lucy's eyes, Raven was just Charles' little princess. She was perfect in the eyes of many. She was skinny, funny, and the most sociable of the girls. While Lucy was neurotic, awkward, and nerdy. And fate had put her up against Raven Darkholme.

_**Kiss that girl**_

_**And I will shrink up**_

_**And I will die and I will think up**_

_**A thousand ways that I could hurt you.**_

_**And you will never touch my hand.**_

But the worst thing Lucy could imagine was Hank picking Raven. Hank Holding Raven's hand, kissing Raven's cheek. It was almost painful for Lucy.

But on the slight chance it did happen. Lucy knew how to get revenge. She could sabotage his experiment, but that would break his heart. She could dye Raven's hair blue, she had the right chemicals she could just slip them in to Raven's shampoo. Or she could just give Hank some more pot pancakes.

Or she could just go to her room and cry.

_**Tonight we have not got on well.**_

_**I know I have given you hell**_

_**I wish we should of stayed at home.**_

_**Cause now I'm standing on my own.**_

_**And you are having a nice time with a girl I really don't like.**_

It had been tense between Lucy and Hank since the morning. Aside from the pancakes incident. And now she had embarrassed him! What was she thinking? Would it have just been easier if they hadn't left the lab? They could have just talked and kissed for hours. But, no. The whole thing was ruined by pancakes and Raven. Now Lucy was just in a corner, watching everyone else have fun. And Hank was drinking and laughing with Raven. But she still sat in her corner, eating her pot pancakes.

_**Baby please don't break my heart  
><strong>_

'_**Cause you are the only one I love  
><strong>_

_**I'll be by your side till the very end  
><strong>_

_**Cause you're my only friend!**_

Lucy never thought that nerdy scientist would ever make her act like this. She was head over heels. She could've maybe had Sean or Alex. But she had to pick the guy who was in love with someone else. But that wasn't her fault! She met Hank over a year ago, it just happened. Or at least, for Lucy it happened.

But why did he choose Raven? Lucy had always been there for him. She knew about his feet before Raven did. Lucy thought they were fascinating. And that's when she showed Hank what she could do. Lucy could see what had happened in a room by touching an object in it. Hank told her it was called _Physchometry._ She and Hank were bonded by their powers, but now Raven was in the way, it was like She and Hank had never met.Lucy would stay by Hank through an apocalypse. Hank was her longest and relatively only friend.

"Lucy!" Alex snapped Lucy out of her stupor.

"Yes?"

"You were supposed to drink." He slurred.

"Oh." She took a quick swig of her drink, the alcohol burned her throat but it was better than the sadness she was already feeling. Angel noticed Lucy's mood and decided to take action.

"Let's play something else." She looked at Lucy and winked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Written by Raven!**

...

"Hey, listen up everybody!" Alex declared tipsily, clambering on top of the table and holding up his glass like some almighty leader about to make a speech. "Angel and I...we got...got an idea!" He tipped sideways suddenly, righting himself with a giggle. He was little worse for wear, him and Charles having played the Yard of Ale challenge at least two more times. The telepath wasn't one for losing. Out of the corner of his eye, Alex spotted Sean watching and suddenly smirked, knowing _exactly _how to make the other teenager jealous.

"How 'bout we play chicken?"

There were various hoots of agreement and he leapt down to applause, taking a bow and nearly face-planting onto the carpet, picking himself up shakily. Angel shot a smirk at Lucy, winking. _Time to put this plan into action!_

"So...who's gonna go first then?" Raven drawled, sprawled out on the couch in Hank's lap, toying with his glasses. She shot a meaningful look at the scientist, causing him to blush, despite his intoxication. "How 'bout you and me, sugar?"

"Er, how about we let Alex pick who goes first?" Hank suggested, making pleading eyes at the blonde in question as he said so. "It is his birthday after all!"

"Oh, OK." Raven looked disappointed, slumping backwards onto the couch with a huff and in the process not noticing the mischievous smirk that crossed Alex's face.

"I pick..." He made a big show of spinning his out-stretched fingers around, finally coming to rest on two of the girls. "Angel and Lucy! Go on; kissy time!" He smooching noises at them, took a backwards step and got his foot caught in the rug, landing on top of Charles and earning himself a warning glare from Erik. Grinning at each other, the two female mutants scooted closer, slowly leaning in.

"KISS, KISS, KISS!" Then everybody, with the exception of Hank and Raven chanted, banging their hands on whatever surface they could reach. Hiding their smiles, Angel and Lucy touched lips before diving straight in and going for the French kiss. In an almost erotic display, Angel brought her hand up to caress Lucy's neck, the normally shy mutant returning the gesture and hugging the winged girl's waist. The others hooted as they parted, Hank's low growl going unnoticed.

"I think that's a draw!" Moira shrieked joyfully, trembling with laughter. "Oh, can I pick next? Hmmm...Let me think. Oh, I know! Birthday boy and..." The expression that came over her face then was one of evil intent and it was aimed directly at Erik. "Seeing as you two have been enjoying each other's company so much, Charles!" She broke down into hysterics at the look Erik wore, slamming her fist down hard as the telepath climbed unsteadily to his feet and offered Alex a helping hand up, empty glass slipping from his grip.

"Very...very well then!" he tittered. "I'll show you a real kiss!"

He and Alex didn't even bother with the lead-up.

"Oooo! Is there something going on here that you haven't told us about?" Angel asked, walking up to Alex and putting her arm round his shoulder, smacking him playfully as the two men parted from what had proven to be a particularly passionate exchange of tongues. "Oooo! I'd watch out; Metal-head over there is looking _very _territorial. Hey, hey! Raven! You and Moira! Go on! You know you want to!"

Grudgingly, Raven removed herself from Hank's lap and stood awkwardly in front of Moira, the two women eying each other up appraisingly.

"Well, here goes nothing." Moira murmured and leaned in, only for Raven to quickly pull away spluttering, shaking her head in mortification.

"Sorry," she whispered. "But I can't. I just realized something I should have ages ago. Lucy, the geek's all yours!" And with that, Raven grabbed Angel, twined herself around the smaller mutant and snogged her, melting back into her normal blue form as she did so. There were various whoops and Lucy hid her smirk behind her hand, trying not to cheer in ecstasy. However, before any comments could be made, another distraction took place as Alex launched himself without warning at Sean and rugby tackled the ginger to the ground, practically eating his face off in mid-air. There was shocked silence as, instead of pushing Alex off as they all expected him to do, Sean deepened the kiss, rolling over so that he was on top of the blonde, moaning in pleasure. Erik gave a chuckle. Honestly; he should have known.

Suddenly, he became aware of eyes on him, looking over to see Charles slowly licking his lips the way he did after eating something sweet, delicate and sensually, only the look in his eyes was something else entirely. _I know that look, _Erik thinks in panic, _and it does _not _bode well! Oh shit, what am I going to do? How do you control a lustful telepath? _The answer was, you didn't.

A faint flush crept onto the metal-bender's face as he received the first of the suggestive impulses; he turned beet red when the images starting arrived, images that, while tempting and a hell of a turn on, were downright pornographic. And oh god...Please don't say? Yes, the telepath had just projected that last one, a rather _erotic _fantasy, involving melted chocolate, strawberries and...bondage. Even the room's numerous kissing couples had stopped in surprise, gazing between Charles and Erik with open mouths.

"Charles," Erik forced out between gritted teeth, which was more of an attempt to keep back the lustful moans because, good god, why did he ever choose to get involved in a relationship with a telepath? "_Behave yourself!" _

"Make me!" Charles retorted and sent another fantasy in Erik's direction. On the floor, Alex shrugged and resumed his assault on Sean's lips before pulling away and slurring, "What says we take this someplace else?"

With a desirous nod, Sean all but leapt to his feet and dragged the energy blaster out of the room, his intentions clear on his face as he all but sprinted for their bedroom. Raven and Angel were quick to follow, the shapeshifter carrying the winged mutant bridal style whilst still kissing, rebounding off the door frame twice. Which left...Hank, Lucy and Moira, all watching wide eyed as Charles continued to tease Erik unashamedly, delighting in causing the metal-bender as much embarrassment as possible. Lucy shot a sly look at Hank; it was now or never.

She sidled up to the scientist and bent down to whisper seductively in his ear, "I'll show you some _real _chemistry! How about you and me go and form a covalent bond?" Goodbye socially awkward penguin, hello siren! Hank flushed worse than Erik but leapt to his feet, readjusting his glasses as he did so.

"Your lab bench or mine?" he rumbled and Lucy giggled.

"I know the spring constant for my mattress. Wanna take some data?"

The pair all but sprinted from the room, Moira sneaking about behind them with a little wave at Erik.

"Hey Erik, let's make like fabric softener and _snuggle!" _Charles declared, holding open his arms invitingly as he lay giggling on top of the tabletop. Erik sighed and once again wished he's actually had a drink. Maybe he wouldn't have felt so mortified.

"Charles, you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk! I'm intoxicated by youuuuu!"

"God, how did you ever get the girls with pick-up lines like that. Face it, you're drunk."

"Not drunk! See?" Charles unsteadily pulled himself onto his feet, grinned dazedly and fell face first onto the fortunately nearby couch. He was snoring before he even hit the cushion.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Erik debated over whether or not to move Charles, finally settling on the option of letting sleeping telepaths lie. He didn't want to be anywhere _near _him when he woke up in the morning. On the other hand though...well, he could have some serious fun tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy all, Raven here this time! This is the last chapter )': but we have got another fic planned! Yay!**

**Wow...Three reviews? You guys aren't exactly the most encouraging of readers...But, hey, we should be grateful for what we've got! A big heartfelt thank you to cottonheadedniggymuggins, AliciaZH and sph9swc for being kind enough to spread the love and review!**

**It's not too late; we'd still really appreciate it if you could tell us your thoughts on this story and review! This is our first collaboration fic together so we'd love to hear feedback!**

* * *

><p>At some time in the night, Erik remembered being woken by a crash and some rather obscene mutters, someone stumbling drunkenly through the hall and rebounding off the walls by the sound of things. He heard a hand scrabbling at a door handle and then two startled shrieks, Sean and Alex judging by the way his ears throbbed after the yell ended, and a familiar slurred voice spoke soon after.<p>

"Oh, sorry." it hiccupped. "Wong...meant wrong room."

The door shut and Erik squeezed his eyes closed, just waiting for the slightly worse for wear telepath to stumble into his room and most likely collapse onto the bed, crawling up towards the metal-bender whilst mumbling sleepily, doing his usual of wrapping his arms around Erik and using him as a human teddy bear. However, instead he heard the sound of the dark haired man bypassing Erik's bedroom all together and heading for his own room next door, falling through the doorway (a large thump), tripping over the rug (a loud curse) and then wandering into the bathroom (a crash that made the metal-bender sit up in worry before. slumping back down). It was none of his business what the telepath is doing and he liked his sleep uninterrupted, thank you very much.

He thought nothing more of it and thankfully slipped back into sleep, complete with dreams fueled by memories of the party and some rather suggestive images from a telepath pickled in alcohol.

~~~linebreak~~~

Urgghhh...Morning dawned like a bad smell for Alex Summers, punctuated by a piercing scream that he recognized as belonging to Lucy, sending him catapulting out of sleep and into the realm of the conscious. He shifted with a groan then frowned as his hand fell across a curly haired head...a curly haired _ginger_head. Sean? OK, it wasn't the first time he had ended up in bed with the sonic screamer but it most definitely was the first time he had _woken_up with him. What had happened last night? Everything was kinda blurry...And , sheesh! Even thinking hurt his head! Moaning quietly to himself, Alex carefully extracted himself from Sean's arms and tried not to fall out of the bed, slowly untangling himself from the duvet which had seen fit to wrap itself around his legs as he slept...or more likely when he and Sean had gotten up to some late-night bedroom antics. Speaking of antics, he was positive he and Sean were definitely not the only ones getting up to it last night. He remembered hearing giggling and deep rumbling laughter _all bloody night _from Hank's room and as for Raven and Angel...Well, the mere _thought_of some of the noises he had heard was enough to make him shudder.

Trying to ignore his pounding head, Alex made for the ensuite bathroom; silently praying that Sean had the decency to keep some painkillers around (surely sonic screamers got killer headaches?) and desperately trying to suppress the memories of last night. He most definitely recalled someone opening the door whilst he and Sean had been in a rather...compromising position, though he wasn't too sure just who that someone had been...But it wasn't that it mattered anyway. He had pretty much outed himself when he had jumped Sean last night (that was one thought that would most certainly not be leaving his head for some time!) and as for what he had _drunk..._Ye gods, was he actually capable of that? He had beaten _Charles Xavier _at the Yard of Ale. He had out drank his mentor...Well, that explained the mother of all hangovers.

His eyes widened in horror when he realized there wasn't so much as an aspirin dwelling within the recesses of Sean's bathroom cabinet. Sure, he seemed to have every kind of moisturizer going but as for what Alex needed the most? Not a sign. Cursing, the energy blaster staggered out of the bedroom, doing his uttermost best to shut the door as quietly as possible (partially to avoid waking Sean, partially to save his aching head from having any more pain drilled into it). There had to be some pain killers somewhere in this bloody mansion...Maybe in the master bathroom? Well, there was only one way to find out and that was to look.

~~~linebreak~~~

Erik woke with a wide grin plastered across his face and a wonderfully clear head, something he was sure was currently a rarity in the mansion. Bright sunlight streamed between a gap in the curtains and he squinted in discomfort, shielding his eyes against the light before a smirk crept across his face as he realized who would find this utter _torture_...Now, he would be able to get some revenge for last night. Quietly rising from the bed, Erik padded out of his room and turned to the door next to his own, not even bothering with knocking. After all, the telepath probably wasn't in any state to tell him off.

"Rise and shine, lab-rat!" Erik called, striding past the bed towards the window and throwing open the curtains, allowing daylight to fill the bedroom. "You've got a day of training ahead of you, remember!" This was a lie but Charles didn't have to know that. As it was, there wasn't so much as a moan.

"Charles?"

Nothing. He approached the bed, only to realize that there was no one there, the covers not even rumpled. So where was the telepath, if not in bed? Had he ended up in the wrong room _again_, though Erik was positive that he had came in here...

"Charles!"

From the ensuite, came a noise that sounded like skin being pulled away from porcelain and a loud groan, followed by a thump, the door creaking open to reveal a very bedraggled Charles. He was an utter state, still dressed in his clothes from the night before with drink spilt down his front and as for his hair...It took all of Erik's self control not to double over there and then in laughter. The telepath's red-rimmed eyes suddenly squeezed shut and he flew back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut with a cry.

"Good god, man! Are you trying to murder me?"

"Rubbish, Charles!" Erik answered jovially, leaning against the wall beside the door and examining his fingernails. "A little bit of sunlight never did anyone any harm!"

"Tell that to the...Darn, I can't remember the name! The people with the albino skin disorder! Damn, Erik...Just how much did I drink last night?" Charles' voice was muffled, the sound of various packages being thrown onto tiles echoing as he raided the medicine cabinet.

"What makes you ask?" Erik had to stifle a laugh when the door slid open again and the telepath reappeared, expression disgruntled.

"I woke up in the bath, Erik! The bloody bath for Pete's sake! How in the blazes would I ever manage to do that without being completely and utterly plastered?" All of a sudden, his eyes widened and he groaned, shaking his head slowly. "Oh god, I didn't..."

For a moment, the metal-bender was sure Charles had recalled his...misuse of powers but then he went on to add, "Good god, I did! I kissed Alex whilst playing... chicken? Urgghh...I'm never going to live that one down!"

"Er, Charles? What else can you remember?"

Erik peered at the dark-haired man curiously, wondering if he had managed to trump all others and wake up with little recollection of the night before, which would just be typical, considering the embarrassment he had put Erik through... The telepath at least had the decency to look worried.

"Er, I can remember...pancakes? And Raven kissing Angel? Something about shots...and a Yard of Ale. Oh, Alex jumped Sean! But other than that, nothing!" He spotted the look on the older man's face and started. "Why? What did I do? Erik, _what did I do?"_

This was too much; Erik began to chortle, slowly folding over until he was leaning on his knees in hysterics, tears streaming down his cheeks. Unable to actually speak at that moment, he instead concentrated on Charles' little...mental erotic movie, laughing all the harder when the man flushed beet red.

"Oh darn...You know what, I'm too hung-over to deal with this. Tell me when I'm human."

And with that, the telepath marched, or at the very least lurched, past Erik and out into the hall, looking vaguely green as he did so. _Tell me when I'm human..._Erik had a feeling it would be while in the waiting.

~~~linebreak~~~

Sunlight peeped through the curtains in Lucy's room. It hurt her head terribly; she turned over in her bed to get away from it. But the second she did, she noticed she wasn't alone. She quickly shot up (and immediately regretted it.) and looked over at the sleeping body.

It was Hank.

Lu cy didn't know whether to scream or giggle happily. Screaming would be a bad idea; she most likely had a hangover. And giggling might wake him up. But due to her awkwardness, she did both.

"Aahh!" She screamed and then giggled excitedly.

This woke Hank up immediately. "Ah!" he yelped.

"When did this happen?" She whispered. "And why does my head hurt so bad?"

"Must be a hangover." He whimpered. "Should I go?"

"You can stay if you like."

"I'm pretty sure you don't want me here."

"What? This is all I've wanted for months."

"Really? I was sure you didn't like me." He blushed.

"What? I always knew you were bloody oblivious, but not this oblivious." She scooted over to him and kissed him softly.

"So what did happen last night?" He asked as they pulled apart.

"Well, by the fact that we're naked, I assume-" She was cut off by Hank kissing her again.

"I could get used to this." He grinned.

"We should probably get up." She smiled. Then they slowly got up, threw on their clothes, and left Lucy's bed room. Only to see Moira passed out in front of the room. Lucy kneeled down next to her.

"Moira, it's time to get up."

Her eyes slowly opened and she groaned. "What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Hank said softly. "Now let's get you off the floor." He helped her off the ground and the three of them headed toward the kitchen. When they reached hey saw that Raven and Angel were already in there, making breakfast and singing.

"_It's my party,_" Angel sang as she spread jam on a piece of toast.

"_and I'll cry if I want to._" Raven finished and quickly kissed Angel.

"Good morning." Lucy smiled. Well she smiled as much as somebody with hangover could.

"Ooh! You must be hung-over." Angel smiled.

"And you're not?"

"I can handle my alcohol, sweetheart." Angel chuckled. "So what do you remember from last night?"

"Bringing Hank pancakes."

"Oh, yeah. You and nerd boy got it on, didn't you?" She looked to Hank, who was standing in the door way with Moira. "You're a lucky guy, Hank. She's an excellent kisser." Hank raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Lucy sputtered and blushed.

"We all played chicken." Raven joined in.

"I see that worked for you two." Lucy nodded.

"Yes." Raven kissed the top of Angel's head.

"You two make a lovely couple." Lucy smiled and set her hand down on the counter. Suddenly a jolt of energy rushed through her.

_*"But Hank my room is this way." Lucy gave Hank a quick kiss._

"_Oops." He smiled and leaned down for another kiss, but was quickly stopped by Lucy._

"_Hank, I-"_

"_Shh." He leaned closer to her again._

"_I love you!"_

_Hank looked at Lucy for a moment and then kissed her even harder. Then he carried her out of the room.*_

Lucy quickly snapped back in to reality. "Well that might help."

"What?" Moira groaned.

"My power. I just got something from last night."

"Got what?"

"Just hank and I kissing." She smiled. "Nothing major, but it may help us put the pieces together."

Suddenly a loud crashing sound interrupted their conversation.

"What the hell was that?" Moira asked.

"I think it came from the bathroom." Hank narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go then!" Lucy smiled.

~~~linebreak~~~

Sean gave a contented sigh as he rolled over in his sleep, remembering just what Alex had done after the game of chicken and the rather...interestingly enjoyable night that followed. Snuffling, he made to put his arm around the blonde's torso, only to be met with...empty space? Surprised, he sat up and gazed around in puzzlement, only to be met by the mess that was their room...Was that an empty maple syrup bottle he could see? Not too sure if he really wanted to look, Sean glanced down at the bed and sighed. Yes, that was maple syrup all over the sheets. And as for the rest of the mess? Clothes, left where they fell. (Oh god, there was a pair of boxers hanging from the lamp) Uh, empty chocolate wrappers? There was a sudden flash in his mind of Charles' little mental projection last night and he grinned. Yup, no prizes for where that idea had come from. All in all, a very good night. He lay back down on the bed, choosing to ignore the syrup for the time being (after all, from what he could remember, he had been covered in it at one point). Alex would be back soon, he figured. He'd probably just went looking for pain killers or some such thing, hardly surprising considering what the energy blaster had been drinking...

There was a sudden territorial yell, an answering scream of defiance then a crash and the sonic screamer sat bolt upright again, throwing the sheets of and leaping to his feet. Hang on...wasn't there something he was missing? Oh yeah, clothes... He quickly hopped into the first pair of pajama bottoms he came across in his drawer, stumbling out into the hall as he pulled them up. Raven, Angel, Hank and Lucy were already there, heading for the master bathroom.

"Hey Sean, have a good night's sleep?" Angel smirked, looping an arm around the ginger's shoulder. "It certainly sounded like it!"

"The pot calling the kettle black!" he retorted with a playful swipe. "Could you and Raven have been any louder? What was that crash by the way?"

The group shrugged.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Lucy answered, massaging her head slightly and obviously suffering from her...lack of restraint over the alcohol. Almost tentatively, she pushed open the bathroom door and began to laugh, great heaving chuckles that drilled into everyone's pounding heads.

"Got something to tell us?" she giggled and a startled voice that sounded very much like Charles quickly responded with, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh guys, you gotta see this!" Following Lucy's example, the others all filtered into the bathroom and soon their laughter had filled the mansion, severely worsening the headaches of the two men currently sprawled out in the bathtub.

"Wow, kinky." Angel grinned as Raven hooted with mirth, the winged mutant then going on to add, "Always had you figured for a dom, Alex."

"Shut up." The energy blaster's voice was slightly muffled as he fought valiantly to keep a foil package out of Charles' reach, succeeding in looping his arm around the tap as the telepath strained to reach it, cursing furiously.

"Give them here, you little cockroach!"

"I had them first! Get your own!"

"There are no more! It's my mansion; give them!"

"Well, it's your own fault that you don't have any pain killers then, isn't it?"

What followed were several minutes of tussling between energy blaster and telepath during which eyebrows were raised and Erik made his appearance.

"Charles?" He stopped short when he saw the others in various stages of hysterics, looking rather confused. "Uh, what's going on here?" And then he saw.

Alex and Charles lay tangled in the bathrug, the shower curtain wrapped around them as the dark haired man fought to grab a packet of paracetamol, lying on top of the blonde. There was a thump as Alex tipped him off, making to clamber out only for Charles to grab his leg and pull. With a startled cry, the teenager fell backwards once more, this time landing on Charles with an oomph. Grinning, the telepath delicately extracted the paracetamol from Alex's fingers with a smug "Thank you.". He was looking pretty pleased with himself until Raven smirked.

"You two look like you've had plenty of practice at switching positions."

Both men paled and gazed at each other in sudden horror, scrabbling in an effort to get up but only succeeding in tangling themselves more.

"Some help here!" Alex demanded as his leg got caught in the shower curtain _again_. "You're not exactly being co-operative here!"

"That's cause you're on top of me!" Charles quickly retorted with before flushing as he realized he had just thrown fuel onto the fire. Sean, Angel and Raven were all ending themselves while Moira and Lucy were leaning against each other for support, near crying with laughter. Hank merely looked amused. But it was Erik's expression that really did it for Charles for the metal-bender merely had one eyebrow raised, standing with his arms folded in the corner. At long last, Alex and Charles succeeded in their task and leapt up out of the bathtub, shuffling awkwardly, the paracetamol forgotten about amidst all the drama.

"I'm beginning to doubt whether those fantasies from last night really were for Erik." Sean chuckles. "All I'll say is hands off my man!"

"F..fantasies?" Charles stuttered, eyes wide as he gazed pleadingly at Erik. ~_You didn't say I bloody well projected them to the whole room!~_

Erik shrugged. "Slipped my mind. Didn't seem that important. Besides, they really were quite educating for some of our younger friends here! Never had you figured for knowing that much about bondage."

"Oh god, kill me now." Charles muttered, eyes closed as he massaged his temples before suddenly grinning and waving the packet of paracetamol temptingly in front of Alex's face.

"All mine!"

The energy blaster let out a low growl and made a dive for Charles, the telepath performing what would have been a very elegant sidestep, had it not been for the fact that he walked into the wall. Quickly, he scrambled up off the floor and scarpered, closely tailed by Alex. Everyone slowly leant out of the bathroom to watch them run.

"Uh, Erik," Moira began, her voice slightly muffled as she tried to stifle giggles with her hand. "You should be worried; I think there is a _lot_of unresolved sexual tension there!" Suddenly, a wicked look came over her face. "Hey, maybe they'll invite you for a threesome!"

Erik looked like he could strangle her there and then but settled for instead taking a deep breath and counting to 10 silently in his head.

"I somehow doubt there is ever any chance of that happening." He said, his calm tone concealing his irritance, and, dare he say it, amusement.

"Yeah, you're right." Angel came out with, surprising Erik by actually agreeing with his statement, at least until he realized she was wearing the exact same expression as Moira. "It wouldn't be a threesome; it would have to be a _foursome!_Otherwise, Sean would be left out and I don't think he'd like that!"

She shot a grin at the ginger who gaped mutely at her before turning in shock when Lucy let out a sudden hoot of laughter.

"They'd have plenty of fun as a foursome! Sean, you, Alex and Charles should get together and swap bondage ideas!" she giggled, near bent over with mirth. From her hand dangled a belt that Sean recognized as being his own. He blushed as he remembered what her mutation was but it was too late.

_Shit,_he thought.

"Sean, Hand me your belt." Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Ooh, Luce, what do you and Hank need it for?" Raven teased as Sean handed Lucy the belt. Suddenly the memories of the night before flooded Lucy's mind. She saw the important pieces of the puzzle, not to mention the things she wished she had never seen. But most importantly she saw every one getting a happy ending. Raven carrying Angel out of the room, bridal style. Alex and Sean rolling all over each other. Erik being the protective shark he always was. And her and Hank with their cheesy pick-up lines. They all got happy endings. It was perfect.

So she explained the night to everyone (Except for Erik, Angel, and Raven who all remembered). And they blushed so much Lucy thought they would be red forever. At the End Alex, Sean, and Charles left the hallway leaving Hank and Lucy alone.

"So. We got our happy ending?" He blushed.

"We sure did." She held his hand tightly.

~~~linebreak~~~

They were all grouped together in the kitchen, yawning and groaning and generally acting hung over whilst Angel and Raven bounced happily about, cooking breakfast.

"This is so unfair!" Sean complained, eyeing the jet of cold water spurting from the sink tap longingly. "How come you two are alright?"

Raven smirked. "Luck, Banshee, luck. Wanna do a scream for me?" She took a step forward, ready to tickle the sonic screamer until he shrieked but he quickly dived behind Erik, who stood reading a newspaper, using the metal bender as a human shield.

"What are you trying to do, woman?" the ginger moaned. "Murder my head? And everyone else's for that matter?"

Both Raven and Angel laughed. "Makes no difference to us! Shouldn't have drank so much now, should you?"

There were collective groans from around the kitchen, everyone looking ready to curl up in a corner and die quietly.

"However bad we're feeling, I bet Charles and Alex are feeling much worse." Moira mumbled from where she sat at the table, head buried in her arms. "I mean, did you _see _them drinking last night? I think they were trying to reach sobriety the long way round."

A selection of winces followed this statement.

"No wonder they were fighting over the paracetamol." Lucy said faintly, leaning against Hank for support. "Speaking of them, where _are _Alex and Charles?"

"Dying in bed?" Sean suggested, eyes once again fixated on the tap. Angel snorted.

"Yeah; maybe we should check on that! I still think there's something going on there that we don't know about!" This was said with a sly look at Erik who merely rolled his eyes.

"I think you'll find Charles is perfectly fine with me, thank you very much." he answered mildly, carefully turning the page. "I think last night's little...show proved that quite adequetely."

"Wanna find out?"

"You're on."

~~~linebreak~~~

"I did tell you." Erik chortled when Angel backed out of Charles' room, looking slightly disgruntled. But when her expression turned wicked, the metal-bender felt his heart sink.

"Hate to break it to you, Lehnsherr, but Charles isn't in there. Worried yet?"

Erik shook his head, a small smile playing at his features. "Angel, you're fighting a losing battle here. Just give it up already. He looked up suddenly as a squeal of laughter rang out, everyone piling out of the lounge in various hysterics.

"Get a camera!" Moira shrieked, bent over double. "This is too good to miss!" She clutched at Lucy, the two women nearly falling over as they giggled while Sean shuffled nervously.

"This isn't looking very good for me, is it?" he joked weakly then spotted Erik. "Oi! Erik! You, uh, you might wanna see this!"

The metal bender really didn't like the grins they were all wearing, venturing down the hall and warily poking his head around the door. If he had been less mature, he might have thumped his head off the wall or even facepalmed. As it was, he merely gave them all a tight grin and said, "They're quite cute together, aren't they?"

And with that, he strode towards the kitchen, leaving the others staring after him in confusion whilst he mentally cursed Charles to hell and back. And in the living room, the telepath let out a sleepy sigh and nuzzled closer against the shoulder of the blonde energy blaster against whom he'd fallen asleep, both men completely unaware of the numerous photos being taken off them to to be used for future bribery. They might find out someday but until then, the others were just going to sit and chuckle whenever they entered the room.

~~~linebreak~~~

"Hey," Raven said sometime later, "I made breakfast! Anyone want any?"

There were a few incomprehensible mumbles before Lucy finally asked, "What did you make?"

"Pancakes."

Oddly enough, there were no takers.

**FIN**

**Kind words cost nothing and only take a few seconds to write! Please review, even if it's only to say you liked the story! We should be back soon with another fic!**

**Until then,**

**XXX Raven and Kitten**


End file.
